Seducing Strawberry
by Meeshi
Summary: ichigo really like Aoyoma but she feels she isn’t mature enough for him. After much consideration she turns to none other than Shirogane for lessons in the art of seduction. But all doesn’t go to plan. Ichigo/ Ryou pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Seducing Strawberry

AN: this has nothing to do with the actual program at all. This is purely fiction. Thank you. Ps: lime AND lemon 

Story Line: ichigo really like Aoyoma but she feels she isn't mature enough for him. After much consideration she turns to none other than Shirogane for lessons in the art of seduction. But all doesn't go to plan.

Chapter one

Ichigo looked across the street and sighed heavily. There stood Aoyoma surrounded by loads of really pretty and mature girls. She watched as they flirted, their tops low cut showing him all they have. It was so tacky. But he seemed to like it. _If only I could be more like them. Have something that catches his eyes, and mature enough to keep it._ Flicking a piece of her brown hair she turned away and headed towards the cafe and to a night of working.

Walking along the streets towards the cafe the brown, orange and yellow leaves crunched underfoot. Autumn was her favourite time of the year. Kicking her feet slightly as she walked she cascaded them into the air and watched them fall almost instantly back onto the ground. In the distance she could he the bell of a clock, signally that she was going to be late for work. Beginning a fast pace she almost ran to the cafe.

When she had finally arrived, slightly out of breathe from her near run, she found that only Pudding and Shirogane were there. Obviously everyone else had something better to be doing. Looking around the front of the cafe she noted that it was dead. No one was even in the cafe. Walking straight past both Pudding and Shirogane she went to go get changed, without saying a word to either of them.

Shirogane watched her as she walked past, is face carefully blank. He knew something was wrong, he wasn't stupid. He just wasn't the type of person that would allow him to intrude on her life, let alone her personal problems. Still he was worried that she wasn't her usual perky self. Her walk normally had a slight skip when she walked through the doors to his cafe. Sighing he looked away from the door ichigo had just exited through he looked and saw Pudding looking right at him, a curious look on her face. Suddenly a grin burst out on her lips as she hopped towards him. Stopping just next to him she looked up into his bright blue eyes, smile firmly in place.

"I'll just go see how she is doing." Walking away she left Shirogane to watch the front and to see to any customers that may come through the door, which was highly unlikely as it was already getting late.

Ichigo was sat at the table, her uniform firmly in place. She always liked wearing this cute little pink outfit, but today it made her feel childish and ugly. She heard the door open but didn't look up from her hands, thinking it was Shirogane to have another go at her about being late. When she saw Pudding kneel down in front of her she felt her lips tug upwards into a thin smile.

"You okay?" she asked tenderly. Ichigo looked at her young face and wondered how hard it must be for Pudding. She had to look after god knows how many siblings all by herself. It wasn't fair that a person should have to grow up that fast. Even though thinking that was a little redundant because wasn't she wishing she was older, more mature?

"Not really, but it doesn't matter." Ichigo stood to move away and pudding stood up with her blocking her way.

"Of course it matters. Whenever you don't come in her with your smile and happiness it makes everyone else worry and become sad. We don't want you to be sad ichigo. Please tell me what's wrong." Ichigo turned around to look away from her. Maybe it would help to get it off her chest.

"There is this guy I like and I don't think he would like me back. There are all theses prettier girls that are more mature that hang around with him. I just wouldn't have a chance."

"You need to seduce him." Turning around ichigo looked at the younger girl. Her face was earnest like she honestly believed what she was saying.

"How do you...?" ichigo began but Pudding started laughing.

"I don't know about it first hand, but I know people that do." She looked right at ichigo the laughter still playing in her eyes. "Shirogane knows all about it, I'd bet." They both looked at each other for a few minutes. Blinking then staring longer. Was ichigo thinking what pudding was suggesting?

"You mean go ask him about it? But he doesn't even like me." Ichigo exclaimed. From the look on Puddings face she thought different. But Shirogane never really spoke to her so why would he agree to help her out in a situation such as this?

Just at that moment Shirogane walked through the partially open doorway and stopped in his tracks with the two girls eyes on him. He watched as her face went very red, very fast and watched her walk past him. He noticed she was acting stranger than normal around him now. Glancing at Pudding, he knew it had something to do with the way Pudding was looking so pleased with herself.

AN: there's the first chapter :P hope you guys liked it :P


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two!!

AN: yeah! Get in there lol! Thanks for all the support I've been getting off you guys!

Ichigo woke up early in the morning. Groaning she looked at the clock next to her bed. It was seven in the morning, the weak sunlight fighting its way past the rain clouds looming over head. Dragging her half asleep body out of bed she trudged into the adjoining bathroom. She ran the shower stripped and climbed into the red hot water. She shuddered as it pounded her back and head, making her sigh in the sensation of it.

Today was Saturday and she had somehow got herself into working a shift on her day off. She couldn't understand why Shirogane had wanted her in. It's far too cold for people to go all the way into the park for a piece of cake. Or maybe that was just how she was feeling. Too cold. The hot water warmed her skin but her insides were frozen, cold as ice. Sighing again, and not from pleasure she turned the faucet off and climbed out. Wrapping a pink towel around her thin frame and hair she headed back out into her bedroom. Pulling out her cute little pink outfit she laid it on the bed and sat down next to it. She began pulling a brush through her hair, pulling out the knots with ease from the conditioner she used on it. Pulling it up into her usual two piggy tails on either side of her head she stood and removed her towel. Most of the moisture from the shower had soaked into to it. Rubbing the towel briefly over her she threw it to the floor and pulled on some pastel yellow briefs and matching bra. Pulling on the rest of her ensemble she did a once look over in her full length mirror, not really caring if she looked good enough. Walking straight out of the house without saying one word to anyone she headed off to work nearly 2 hours early.

In only a short time she arrived at her destination. Leaning against the wall she slid down it and looked over the desolate park and smiled at the light shining miserably off the lakes surface. She watched as the rain began to fall from the greying sky above and land on the lake, making it ripple slightly in places. Sighing she looked around at the door. Almost immediately the sky opened to its full extent. Within seconds she was soaked, but she didn't really care. The rain wasn't cold to the touch and there was no wind to chill her soaked skin. She heard a key in the door and then a click. The door opened to show Ryou standing there, watching the rain thundering the floor. Cursing he looked around and a small smile filled his face as he saw Ichigo.

"Guess we won't be opening today." He joked and held out a hand for Ichigo to take. Grasping it she stood with his help. He didn't pull her up to make it any easier for her. He watched her ease her way up, moving like a lazy cat. A small smile formed on her lips.

"Want me to go back home then?" she asked. In all honesty she knew she should have been pissed about getting here and then being told to go home, but you can't really blame the weather for being the weather. She looked down at her hand. It was still clasped in Ryou's. She noticed how warm and soft they felt. She must have starred for too long because Ryou pulled away and rubbed his hand on the front of his jeans. Must have had sweaty palms.

"You might as well stay here, at least until the rain clears up." His smile was back in place and he opened the door wide for her to go through. Nodding Ichigo lead the way in and without turning knew Ryou followed her, closing the door firmly behind him. Clearing her throat she went and sat down at one of the little tables. Looking up at Ryou she noticed that he was also now soaking wet. His blonde hair had darkened with the water and stuck almost flat to his head. His bright blue eyes looked dark as well as he looked down at her, a small smile playing on his lips. The same smile he always had to anyone, whether he was happy or not. Smile and the world smiles with you. And in this case Ichigo fully agreed. She always felt the tug at the corner of her lips when she was near him. His smile was infectious. Glancing down and then back up again the cleared her throat for the second time.

"Is anyone else coming in?" she politely asked. Ryou shook his head no.

"Just us two. Everyone else has called in sick with cold. I was going to call you to say not to come in today, but no answer." Nodding Ichigo replied.

"My batteries ran out and I haven't charged it yet." She watched as the smile faltered around his lips and his eyes became serious all of a sudden. Looking down at her from where he stood Ryou thought it was best to ask her now, here, what was wrong with her. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone else but he worried over her ever so slightly.

"Ichigo... what's wrong?" he watched as her smile faded and as she looked down away from him and towards the floor. Silence ensued for a while. "If it's anything I can do to help, please let me know. I won't turn you aside or laugh, no matter how silly it might seem to you." Slowly Ichigo lifted her head and looked into his oh so sincere eyes and nodded slightly.

"Don't laugh." She murmured before taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. "I want you to teach me how to seduce." Looking back up she saw the smile on his face quirk slightly as he held back his laughter.

Ryou looked down at the young woman sat before him, her face so serious as she asked him to seduce her. He couldn't help but nearly laugh. He watched her eyes turn darker and her cheeks flush red with anger before she stood up abruptly.

"I knew you'd laugh at me!" she pushed past him and headed to the door. Placing her hand on the handle she stopped as she heard his voice, not quite sure she heard him right. Without turning around she waited for him to repeat it. She felt him stood right behind her, his hand laying slightly on her shoulder, his breath tickling her ear as he leaned in close.

"yes." He whispered it against her ear, his breath so warm it made her shiver. Tilting her head slightly he pulled his head away and his hand followed. She looked into his face and saw a new smile, one she had never seen on him before. She watched as he lifted up his hand out to her, waiting for her to take it. "Shall we start the first lesson today?" he asked a slight tilt to his voice. Ichigo couldn't stop looking into his face, at his smile. As she took his hand and as he lead her into the back and up the stairs to the private rooms all she could hear was her heart racing, her blood pumping. All this because of one smile on his lips. As they walked into his bedroom and she watched him close the door soft but firmly she realised what that smile meant. It meant that he was about to do some nefarious deed with her.

AN: well there you have it folks! Getting into it now! R&R people, R&R! (.) (.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three!

Ichigo looked around the room. It had one single bed, a table and chair in it. To say the guy owned this place you couldn't really tell. Still looking around she noticed everything was white or a very pale cream at the most. Nothing like what her bedroom looked like. Of course, he wasn't her. This trail of thought was going nowhere, but still she continued. In face it was something to take her mind of the fact that she was now in a bedroom. Ryou's bedroom, no less, and they were just about to begin the first lesson. Her eyes kept flicking back to the neatly made bed with its white sheets. She couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm here to learn how to seduce, not for you to have your way with me!" she whispered harshly. She watched his smile on his lips spread into a grin that showed off his pearly whites to perfection. Honestly, there should have been a Ding! Noise when he did that.

"I'm not going to have my way with you." He moved closer and walked past her, taking the chair at the table leaving the bed to Ichigo to sit on. Lowing herself onto the bed she looked at him and felt rather silly for thinking that. Of course he wasn't going to take advantage of her. He wasn't like that. Plus she doubted he even liked her that way. I mean after all this is all just a learning experience for her right, so he wouldn't actually have to like her. She was mind- babbling.

"You look disappointed." He joked. At the undignified face she was now pulling him he held out his hands in a motion to say he wasn't armed. Ichigo closed her mouth tightly and began looking around, and began to babble inside her head again. She only realised Ryou had moved when she saw his feet standing in front of her. Looking up she saw a slight smirk to his lips, a glint in his eye. She watched as his hand came out towards her face and she didn't move. She felt the smoothness of his palm as he gently cupped the right side of her face. Closing her eyes she leaned into it, startling Ryou.

He looked down into the content look on her face. A small smile rose up inside him as he watched her moved her face ever so slightly more into his hand. Slowly he leaned over, bringing his face closer to hers. He wasn't sure what he was doing but he didn't want to stop. He felt his lips gently brush against hers and his eyes widened. He hadn't meant to kiss her, just show her a little seduction. He blinked his eyes, still attached to her lips and leaned a little more forcefully into the kiss.

Ichigo's eyes flew open and she shoved him away. Standing she almost ran to the door but didn't open it. She leaned against it, relearning how to breathe. She knew she should just go. Just leave it alone. But she couldn't. Her thoughts kept going back to the feeling of his lips on hers and how nice it felt. Shaking her head she forced the thought s out of her head and turned around to look at him.

He was leaning against the front of the desk, his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't look very pleased at what happened. In fact, he looked rather annoyed. And that annoyance was aimed at ichigo.

Ichigo felt her embarrassment dilapidate and be replaced with anger. Anger at how he had the nerve to be annoyed with her. She turned around and stomped her way over to him and shoved a pointed finger into his chest, gaining a bigger frown from him.

"How dare you be annoyed with me? I'm the one that should be pissed off!" turning away she began to pace the room. God how she was angry. Ryou, on the other hand, was quiet shocked. She thought he was pissed off at her, when really it was him he wasn't happy with. But now he was angry too. Angry at being shoved in the chest by a finger. It was only a finger, but pushed into his ribs, it hurt. Pushing off the table he pointed his own finger at her now.

"You're the one that came to me to learn how to seduce people! How the hell am I supposed to teach when you won't let me?" he almost yelled his reply, letting all the anger play into his voice.

Ichigo whirled around to face him. A frown firmly in place, her anger shown along her face. She smiled at him and it wasn't a pleasant smile. "So that's how you _seduce _people eh?" she asked. She began moving towards him quickly, no time for Ryou to react. He knew something was coming, he thought it would be a firm and solid slap across his face. But that's not what happened.

Ichigo firmly placed bother her hands on his face, cupping him, making sure he couldn't escape and she forced her lips down onto his. Ryou let out a surprised yip but that only stirred ichigo on. She pressed her lips harder against his. He closed his eyes at the feel of her hands on his face, her lips on his own. He moved his hands around her body, kneading his fingers into her back bringing a gasp from ichigo.

She wasn't sure what she was doing and was about to pull away when she felt Ryou's tongue lick her bottom lip. All reasoning was pushed out of her head at the sensation of his wet tongue caressing her lip. Sliding her own tongue out from between her lips she touched his, rubbing slightly against it for a second before sliding back in. She opened her eyes and began to pull away from him, but Ryou kept his hands on her back, tightening and pulling her closer. He grunted as she moaned as his lips reclaimed hers, moving his own lips apart and pulling her bottom lip into his mouth to suck on. Ichigo's hands moved from his face to back of his neck, to play with the blonde hair there. The feel of her hands playing through his hair pull a moan from his throat. He began walking towards her, pushing her back until she hit the wall. His hands moved from her back and began caressing her face, her arms and the top of her thighs. It was all too much for ichigo to keep track off, her own pleasure and desire making things go fuzzy around the edges.

As Ryou's hand came down to her thigh, he squeezed it a little harder, bringing another gasp from her. She lifted her leg up and wrapped that one leg around his waist. Ryou thrust forward with his hips at the movement, stirring him on. He felt himself pushed right up against the core of her body.

His eyes flew open and looked into the face of the girl before him. Shit. Ichigo didn't want this, and he was pretty sure he didn't want it to happen either. Slowing his kisses he moved away, turning his back on her and leaned one hand on the desk. He breathed in deeply, silently telling his 'friend' downstairs to calm down. He couldn't be thinking thoughts like this about her, it was wrong, defiantly not right, it was... ichigo.

Turning his head around he watched her as her eyes slowly opened, slightly darker betraying lust and pleasure. He began to look away but saw her lips, all plump and reddish from the kissing. Cursing silently he turned and looked away, collecting his emotions and keeping his face a blank sheet.

"Ryou?" Ichigo's voice floated over to him, barely more than a whisper. As if her throat wasn't used to making the noises she had just been making. Ryou, with a smile in place turned around and walked towards her, hands firmly in the pockets.

"I think that will do for today, ichigo." He moved to the door that was to the right of her, still pressed up against the wall. Ichigo frowned. Why was she leaving? This couldn't have been the lesson could it? She opened her mouth and spoke her ideas.

"But... we haven't had our lesson yet!" Ryou laughed. He couldn't help it. Was she fighting to stay here with him and play kissy face again? He turned to her, eyes still sparkling from the laughter.

"You didn't think that wasn't a lesson?" ichigo shook her head no. "Trust me it was. Didn't you feel your heart beat racing, the blood boiling in your veins?" he knew he did. Ichigo nodded affirmative. "That's one way to seduce. You go in, make all the right moves, and then pull away at the right moment. It makes them wanting more."

Ichigo dumbly nodded her head and retreated out of the open door and began leaving the building. She heard the door close behind her and she was left alone to her thoughts. He was right. That was seduction. Was her heart beating so much it threatened to jump out of her chest? Yes. Was her blood boiling, so much she thought she was going to die from it? Yes. She stopped and raised a hand up to the slightly swollen lips.

Was she left alone, waiting, wanting more? Yes.

**AN: well there you o my lovelies! Chapter three up and running! What did ya think? Let me know k?? (.) (.) (.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four!**

**Ok I'd like to thank everyone for all your revs!! It makes me smile that others enjoy my work.**

**Also just a little note on the ages:**

**Ryou is 20.**

**Ichigo is 17.**

**Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it.**

Ichigo began a slow walk back to her house. Her thoughts kept going back to the 'lesson' she just endured. Although, to be honest, she had kind of liked it. In fact ichigo thought it was so nice that she didn't even notice when she walked into someone and ended up on her ass.

Forcing her eyes to look up into the face of the person that walked into her, upon seeing his face, her breath caught. She was starring into the solid brown eyes of none other then Aoyoma. Looking up into those eyes all other thoughts were stricken from her mind. All her thoughts were on the man of her dreams, the one she loves, the one she walked into. Cursing silently she looked away and murmured an apology. She began struggling to get up when a hand appeared in front of her eyes. Cautiously looking up she saw a friendly smile on his face. Her heart suddenly racing she took the hand and let him help her up.

"Thank you" she simply stated before trying to walk past him. He stopped her with a smile.

"it's all right. I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." He paused and looked her over. "My name is Aoyoma" ichigo continued to look into his face, her hand still in his. For the life of her she couldn't articulate any words. Sensing movement she looked down. Her hand was now her own and she could immediately feel the warmth leave her. Suddenly remembering he was still there and had introduced himself and she still hadn't she mentally cursed. Looking up into his brown eyes she smiled.

"I'm ichigo. Again I'm sorry. I'm not normally a klutz." She laughed, mentally disagreeing with herself. She was the biggest klutz in the world. Looking around she realised she didn't really have anything else to say. Looking back into her face her heart skipped a beat. His eyes bore into her own as if they could drink all of her up. He was so open and trusting like he didn't really have a care in the world. "Well, I better be going then." She said quietly, secretly hoping he didn't hear her and they could stay together all day.

"Yeah me too, I gots stuff to be doing." He held out his hand for hers and shook it. His grip was firm yet gently and as he pulled away ichigo could have sworn his fingers lingered in hers a while longer than normal. Walking past him she turned around and saw him watching. Waving she ran off again around the corner. In no time she was home.

Throwing herself onto her bed she sighed heavily. Her thoughts were in a mess. Aoyoma and his gently eyes and soft skin floated through her head, filling her belly with butterflies. On the other hand Ryou permeated her thoughts as well. His piercing blue eyes that were closed down and showed nothing. The roughness and heat of the kiss. Heat filled her face as she thought back to the incident in his room. His hands were as soft on her bare skin as they caressed her, his mouth fiercely eating at her own...

Bolting up into a sitting position on her bed she scanned the room, looking for something, anything to take her thoughts off that particular moment. Her eyes fell onto the rather large pile of her homework. Sighing again she moved off the bed and sat at her desk, pulling a book out to read through it. She began to jot down fragments of the work for her English essay. Chewing the end of the pencil she read through the word of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. It was a story of young love and disaster. She was stuck at one particular part. The one with the kiss. She read over the words and soon found herself looking out of the window into the clear blue sky.

Was it right that she had kissed Ryou? I mean he didn't have any feelings for her other then discontentment. A kiss is supposed to mean something to the people. But then they did feel something. Well, ichigo did in the least. He was right at one thing. She did find herself wanting more. She wanted to feel his lips pressed against hers, not in a heated kiss but one with passion. One with caring and consideration. A kiss that speaks louder then words about how he feels for her, that he loves her. Standing she moved away from the desk, throwing an angry glance at the pile of homework. She wasn't going to get anything done her in this state. Grabbing some of the books she piled them into her bag and headed out to the library. At least there she won't be left alone to her thoughts.

Walking through the big glass doors she stopped almost immediately as a group of lads were walking towards her. In the midst of the group was Aoyoma. His was smiling, laughing, and having a good time in general. Ichigo didn't know what to do. One part of her wanted to stand put and make him see her and strike up another conversation. Another part of her wanted to flee into the aisle of books. Deciding on the latter of been the better choice she began to move off but it was too late. Aoyoma stopped and turned to look at her.

"hey." Was all he said. Smiling ichigo thought he would just move off with his friends, who were all looking at her like she was shit. Aoyoma turned to his friends. "You guys go on ahead; I'll catch up with in a bit." He turned around to an astonished ichigo. She couldn't believe that he had just blew off his friends for her, ichigo, someone he didn't even know. In all her astonishment her bag fell off her shoulder and she watched it fall to the floor. Kneeling down he picked up her bag and held it out to her. His smile was dazzling.

"Thought you said you weren't a klutz." He laughed slightly. Cursing ichigo thought to herself _great now he's laughing at you._ Shaking her head to get her thoughts out of her head she thanked him not quite sure what to say. Aoyoma coughed slightly his hands fiddling at his sides. His eyes scanned around until he saw the group waiting outside. Looking back at her he opened his mouth and spoke words ichigo thought she'd never hear him speak to her.

"I erm, I got to go now but I'd really like it if you'd go out with me tomorrow night?" Ichigo's mouth opened slightly in shock. He was asking her out? Her, of everyone else, out of all the girls that followed him almost everywhere he chose her. Nodding dumbly she beamed at him.

"Yes, I'd really like that." She spoke, trying her best to keep her excitement underfoot. She watched his small smile beam into one nearly as big as hers.

"So great. Cool. I'll meet you outside here at 7?" nodding she smiled at him, only to have the smile falter.

"I'll be working then." She watched his own smile dim down some as well. Cursing she thought frantically. Then she thought, fuck it. "But, I'll see if I can get it off." Pulling out his own mobile he asked for her number, to call and make sure it's alright he said. After exchanging numbers he turned and waved goodbye and headed off to wherever with his friends. Sitting down ichigo didn't even bother to pull out her books. Her thoughts were full of what might happen tomorrow night and where they might go.

She felt a slight vibration in her leg and she pulled out her phone.

"Moshi Moshi!" she positively squealed down the phone.

"Ichigo? Is that you?" came Ryou's voice. Nodding she agreed, then realising he couldn't see her she said yep. "Well, I take it you've finally completely gone mental."

"No! I've just had a really good day." She stated, her happiness going down a notch at his joke that only he found funny. Honestly, that man could be so crude sometimes.

"Well I'm sorry to say this but we need you to come into work. We've opened shop because people were about to throw a fit outside and no one else can make it in. Can you make it?" he asked her nicely.

"When for?"

"Now"

"Alright give me half an hour and I'll be there. Ryou, you owe me." Hanging up she picked up her bag and headed straight for work for the second time that day.

At the end of work ichigo sat her books down at the side of Ryou's desk in his bedroom. Sitting at the desk she pulled out a book and started out doing her maths. She didn't know why she was sat here, all she knew was Ryou wanted to speak to her about something, but he was going to be a while. This in a way was good that he wanted to speak to her, because she needed to ask him about having the night off tomorrow for her date.

Sticking the end of her pencil in her mouth she looked over the solutions again. A small frown knitted on her face. She felt a presence behind her and dimly glancing up from the work she noticed it was Ryou.

"What you doing there?" he asked her, leaning over her one hand rest on the desk next to her book. Her eyes followed his movement until they landed on his hands. They were completely smooth, no hairs what so ever. No wrinkles or calluses. They looked as soft as they felt. Ichigo gulped down a breath of air as if it suddenly seemed hard to breath.

"maths." She whispered, barely audible. She hadn't realised he was this close to her when she had glanced up. She was so immersed in her oh so confusion equations that she hadn't heard him enter his room.

Ryou leaned in closer to her, so close that when he breathed in it ruffled some of her hair and he caught the full scent of her. She smelt like strawberries.

"You want some help?" he whispered, his lips moving against her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He noticed this and couldn't help but smile at the effect he was having on her. He didn't like to admit it but he was beginning to really enjoy seducing his strawberry.

He heard a slight moan coming from ichigo. Leaning forward more he kissed her just in front of her ear, slowly barely touching he moved down until he nearly touched her lips. Hovering slightly over her lips he looked up to see her eyes were closed. Hearing another moan his eyes glided down to her lips, slightly parted, trembling with anticipation.

Ichigo could feel him, his mouth moving all over her. So slowly. So gently. A caress of lips. She felt him hesitate over her mouth. Before she could stop it a noise of almost pleading escaped her lips. This was the moment she had been waiting for. Wanting. His lips finally descended on hers, a slight brush before he pulled back slightly. Leaning forward she caught his lips again before he could pull away fully. Surprised he put more pressure into the kiss, poured more passion into it. His heart pounded against his chest, as if trying to escape. He felt her tongue brush his bottom lip, asking, begging. Her hands came up and cupped his face, turning around in her seat to get more comfortable. To give him her full attention.

What started out as a gentle kiss turned into a feeding of lips, tongues and teeth. Ryou was excited to know that ichigo seemed to like a little teeth in the equation. Her hand roamed all over him, pulling him and pushing. Her moans filled his eyes and he groaned in response to her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, they pulled apart just in time for Akasaka to walk in, hand still on the handle. They both looked at him, both trying for nonchalance. Both failing miserably.

"I just wanted to ask if you needed anything to eat. I didn't realise ichigo was here. I apologise. Would you like something to eat, ichigo?" of course he realised what had just been happening. Bother their lips swollen. Both faces flustered, their hair all mussed. He wasn't stupid. He thought about it and decided it was best to leave it alone. It was Ryou's heart on the line, not his.

"No, thank you." She stuttered looking down at the floor, her hands clasped in her lap. Akasaka looked at Ryou, a questioning look on his face.

"Ichigo needed help with her homework, and since I happen to be a genius I offered to help her." His voice was blank, uncaring. Uninterested. Ichigo tried to ignore the feelings that erupted in 

her from his tone. Of course he sounded uninterested. After all the only reason why he kissed was to seduce her, it was what she asked of him. Plus she wasn't interested in him. He was a tutor. And she had another interest. Realising that she had forgotten, she began to gather her stuff. Akasaka bowed out and left them in peace. Ryou turned around and watched ichigo get her things together. He wanted to tell her to stop, not to go. But he couldn't do it.

"I need to be going home now." She said almost running. She walked past him and stopped at the door, hands by her sides. She chanced a look behind her, a fake smile in place. "I almost forgot but could I have tomorrow night off. My mum needs me home." Ryou nodded a reply, not trusting his voice. He watched her leave him staring after her for the second time that day. Rubbing his hand through his hair he sighed heavily. He didn't know why but he felt hurt at her rushed departure. Not that he could blame her with the way he acted. It was the best kiss he had ever had in his entire life, and he'd had plenty. For a little while he forgot that it was all fake, that she didn't think of him as any more than a teacher. For a minute he thought that she was all his.

Cursing he paced the room. Angry with himself for forgetting, even if only for a moment. He knew, better than anyone to not get involved.

Ichigo walked slowly out of the cafe and home. She didn't know why she had lied to him about tomorrow night. She wasn't sure why she didn't want to tell him she had a date with Aoyoma. Could it be that she didn't want to hurt his feelings? Why was it she felt guilty? Not guilty from kissing Ryou but from going on a date. Could it all be because she cared about him?

Shaking her head of her thoughts she put the keys in her door and relocked it after her. Pulling the covers of her as she lay in bed she willed herself to sleep, but it wasn't coming quick enough for her. Her thoughts, no matter how hard she tried, always floated back to the kiss in his bedroom. She was almost certain that it was different from the one in the morning. It felt softer, gentler.

It felt like he cared for her...

**Okay there you have it!**

**I'm truly sorry about how long it took for me to update, but since I'm finishing work early all week I'll try to update more often!**

**Again thanks for all the reviews!**

**And you'll have to wait for a little more smexyness in this! I want some emotions involved.**

**R&R peoples!**

**(.) (.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

Ichigo had spent most of the day fussing over what to wear later that night for her date. She couldn't wear the sleek black dress she had bought the other week as she didn't know if they were going for a sophisticated meal. After finally picking out an outfit she set them down on her bed and moved into the bathroom. Running the shower she undressed and climbed in. Not bothering to turn the temperature down she let the hot water splash over her skin. Leaning her head against the tiled wall she sighed past the moisture, closing her eyes.

All day she had made herself smile and busy herself for tonight. After all it's what she had been waiting for. But for the life of her she couldn't shake the sad feeling that was inside of her. Her thoughts kept going back to last night in his bedroom. She smiled to herself as she thought about him. Shaking her head to try and keep him out of her thoughts she washed her hair and body then climbed out.

Standing naked in front of the large mirror she looked herself over. Her hair, dripping wet, clung to her and hung to her shoulders. Her skin was so pale, like she had spent many summers inside. Touching her face with one hand she wondered why, after so many years, it was Ryou that had taken her first kiss. She frowned in confusion. Wasn't she pretty? Her mother had always said she was. And looking at herself now, she had to agree that there was something alluring about her, even if it was because she was dripping wet. Lowering her hand back down she bent over and picked up a white fluffy tower and began to dry her body.

Maybe that's what she should be doing. She should parade herself around in front of the lads dripping wet. But then again it wouldn't be very healthy, at least not in this weather. Wrapping the towel around her securely she exited the bathroom and went to get dressed.

Pulling on a matching pair of knickers and bra, a laced pink set, she pulled off the towel around her head and began to rub at it to get all the moisture out of it. Throwing the now wet towel aside she blow-dried her hair. Once completing that task she pulled a hair brush through it and looked herself in the mirror. Frowning at the amount of 'bounce' she had in it, she pulled out the strighteners.

Half an hour later, and after a little hair loss she was pleased with the outcome. Wearing her hair down when she straightened it came almost to shoulder length. It had a slight layered look to it. Smiling she glanced over at the clock. Half six. Good, she still had half an hour to finfish getting ready.

Pulling on a pale pink tank top, a white cardigan over it and a pair of hugging white jeans ichigo moved over to the bathroom again and applied some make up. A lot of black eyeliner and mascara and a little pink lips gloss. She didn't put any base on; she was too pale for most bases anyway. Smiling in satisfaction she went down stairs to wait for Aoyoma.

As the clock struck seven the doorbell rang. Standing from the couch she opened the door to see a casually dressed Aoyoma, still looking rather smart. He pulled her into a brief hug and pulled away smiling.

"Shall we go?" he asked. Nodding ichigo locked the door behind her and walked side by side with Aoyoma.

"Do you have anything planned for tonight?" ichigo asked, making conversation. Aoyoma looked at her nodding his head.

"Yeah I thought we could go get a burger. You eat burgers right?" inwardly cringing at the question she nodded, which was a lie. She didn't really eat burgers; something about the texture of the meat didn't feel right to her. Still she didn't want to ruin the night already by saying no. Smiling slightly they both entered a normal burger bar. Sitting down they both ordered a coke and a larger cheese burger.

As ichigo starred down at the sandwich she started to panic. How the hell was she supposed to eat all this? Closing her eyes she took a bit of the burger. Admittedly the bread and the cheese were good. All until she began chewing meat. Chocking back a gag reflex she glanced up at Aoyoma, who was scoffing down his own.

"It's really good isn't it?" He simply stated, taking another huge bite. Ichigo ignored the question and starred at the offending piece. Pushing it away she faked a big grin.

"Yeah it is! But I've already eaten so I'm REALLY full!" Aoyoma just nodded as he finished his off and then her own. At least she didn't have to worry about wasting his money. When they had finished it turned out that Aoyoma had double booked on her. He leaned forward and stole a kiss from her. Smiling and accepting his apology she headed off to the park as he headed off in the other direction.

Thinking over the night's events ichigo was a little taken back by him. From all the times she had seen him he always came across sweet, always knowing what to do. It's what made her notice him at first. But now, it seemed like he was just, well, a slob. He didn't really seem to care that he was out with her at all. I mean who double books on a date? Sighing she sat down on a bench by a bed of roses and looked out into the lake.

How could it be that the night she had been waiting for turned out to be a really crap one. She had more fun at home, on her own watching the grass grow. Frowning she watched the moonlight shimmer across the lakes water. She thought back to the moment he kissed her. What was all that about? Normally you only give a kiss if it was a good night, or at least that's what she thought. Sighing she lifted her hands behind her head and locked them together. She thought about the kiss she had been given. It wasn't what she thought it would be like. She had always fantasised that he would come in slow, a press of gently lips against her and then that would be it. But he rushed in, not giving her a chance to react. Not giving her a chance to stop him. Leaning forward she rested her hands in her lap.

Hearing footsteps near and then stop she looked up to see none other than Shirogane standing in front of her in his trademark stance. Smiling down at her he offered a hello.

"I didn't know you came out here." He simple stated. She looked at him, stoic in her bad mood from the evening's event.

"It's a public park. Everyone comes here." Frowning at her he sat down next to her. He couldn't explain why he did it. It was obvious that they both didn't like each other. _Now that's not true,_ his mind told him. _You both like it when you steal her lips with yours..._ ignoring his sudden urge to kiss her he leaned back against the bench, assuming the same position ichigo was just in.

"Why you here then? Thought your mum wanted you to look after the house." He said, without looking at her. Ichigo chanced a glance at him. She had forgotten that she told a fib to him. Feeling guilty she leaned back.

"Turned out she didn't want my help anyways. So I came out here..." she paused as a sound quiet a lot like thunder erupted from her stomach. Ryou pulled a mock shocked face, causing a deep blush to arouse on her cheeks. Smiling at the effect and liking how it looked on her he stood, offered his hand out to her.

"Guess we'll go get you something to eat." Taking his hand she stood and looked at him. Her heart was in her throat and she found it suddenly hard to breath. Why was it that Ryou affected her like this and yet Aoyoma didn't? Feeling his hand slid out of hers they set off together towards the cafe.

After polishing off another cupcake, the 3rd of the night, she smiled up at him. She watched das he leaned forward, his hand coming out and touched her face. His thumb ran over her cheek, gently, caressing. Pilling back as she closed her eyes and leaned into it, he licked his thumb.

"You had a little crème on you..." he offered. In all accounts it was a good excuse. Watching heat fill her face again he held back a grin. Why as it when he was around her he felt all warm and fuzzy. Ever since she had approached him and asked him to be her 'tutor' he began to feel, well, feelings for her. He tried to stop it, tried to distance her from him, but everywhere he goes she's there. She permeated his mind and body.

Ichigo starred at the plate with its crumbs left on it. She could feel Ryou's intense stare on her and she didn't dare look up. Her heart was once again pounding. She didn't trust her face to be blank enough to hide what she was feeling. She felt and heard him stand and in no time he was kneeling next to her.

"Ichigo I ..." he paused and grabbed her chin between his thumb and fore finger. Offering a gentle smile he changes what he wanted to say. "We have some time, we could continue on your lessons." Ichigo just looked at him, mesmerised by his blue orbs. She thought over his words. That wasn't what he was going to say and she knew it. If only she knew what he wanted to tell her. Nodding he moved away, letting go of her chin. He moved back to his seat and sat down.

"Tell me what you think would seduce a man." He stated. No beating around the bush, just straight to it. Ichigo blushed as she replied.

"Well..." she began and Ryou felt the pull of her. God, if she only knew that a blush like that could capture any man. "I think they like nice clothes on women. A little revealing, showing what's for sale." Ryou raised a brow at that but said nothing as she blushed even deeper. "And I think they like..." she paused and glance up at him. Biting her lips she swallowed. "I think they like girls to be innocent." Her eyes bored into him as she said that. Nodding he leaned forward.

"Why do you think that?" he asked, keeping his voice under control. If she only knew what those little innocent actions were doing to him.

"Well, you like it don't you Ryou?" sitting back she smiled at him. "But I also know that they like them experience and I'm none of that."

"Why, ichigo, do you think I like innocence?" he heart sped up at that. Oh no what was she going to say? She couldn't exactly say 'well I'm innocent as they get and you seem to like me'. It just would put a damper on it all. Secretly she could admit that maybe she wanted him to like her, but never out loud. Never to him. They would lose what little friendship they had.

"It just seems that way. Am I wrong?" Ryou didn't answer. She was a little too close for comfort. She was completely right, only it wasn't innocence in whole, but little Ichigo's innocence that drives him mad a night.

"Why don't you show me what a man would like?" He stated leaning back into his chair. He was coaxing her, because she wouldn't do anything like that. It was always him that initiated it. Smiling in self satisfaction at her reddening face he opened his mouth to speak when ichigo stood up.

Standing she removed her white cardigan. Biting her lip she moved slowly towards him. Ryou, right at that moment, took her all in. He hadn't noticed what she was wearing, not really. But as he saw the way the top and jeans clung to her curves he mentally cursed himself for not noticing earlier. In his eyes she was a goddess.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and placing one leg on either side of his she straddled him. Sitting down slowly she watched as his eyes began to grow darker. Leaning forward, as if for the lips she brushed the area next to it. Ryou turned his face to capture her lips, but her hand that had sneaked up into his hair, grabbed and pulled, just a little. He stopped moving, his heart racing, and his blood pumping as she held him immobile while she teased his earlobe. Her tongue would flick, her teeth nibble ever so slightly. It took all of his strength not to moan out loud at the sensations she was giving him. Closing his eyes as her lips moved back in front of him, leaving a trail of kisses, she finally reached his mouth. Kissing him gently she rubbed her tongue against his lips and gained entrance.

Ryou was in a trance as her mouth fed eagerly at him. He began to feel himself becoming tight and large. He felt her pull away, standing she looked down at him. Opening his eyes he looked at her fully, showing her everything he felt right at that moment.

No longer able to hide the smile she beamed at the dark blue of his eyes. His was hungry for more; it was plain in his gaze. Stepping back she sat back in her seat. A smile firmly on her face.

"How was that?" she asked, knowing full well she did well. Ryou coughed twice to clear his throat. All that near moaning had cost him his voice.

"It was..." he paused and started again looking right into her eyes. "You were amazing" Squealing at his reply she clapped her hands in a giddy expression, causing Ryou to laugh. For the next hour they talk over everything and anything, both secretly eager to know more about each other. As the clock stuck midnight Ryou offered to walk her home.

Stopping in front of her house he rubbed a hand through his hair. He had this strange feeling that he was walking her home from a date. Smiling at his own unnatural nervousness he looked around.

"Thank you for walking me home." Ichigo said, her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Sure. I just like to make sure your safe." Looking up at him she saw the sincerity pouring into her._ Was it; was it that he cared for me? _ Shaking her head slightly she watched him. If her really cared for me that much, then what was with last night? Opening her mouth she began the question.

"Ryou, last night..." she stopped as she realised that if he didn't care about her she really didn't want to know. She couldn't explain it but she wanted to, in her own little world, pretend that that were more than just friends. Thinking fast she continued. "Thank you for helping me with my homework." Resting a hand on his shoulder she tip-toed up to place a small kiss on his cheek. Turning on her heels she left him standing there, watching after her. He resisted the urge to touch where she had kissed him.

Turning he walked away himself, his thoughts going over and over again about the moment in the cafe and then the kiss just then. It wasn't like any kiss he'd had before. It was one of caring. Glancing back at her house as it disappeared into the distance he smiled. Once again his thoughts went back to her advancements in his cafe. Groaning in frustration at the immediate tightness in his pants he thought to himself, _I guess it's a job for a shower and hand._

**Well there you have it!**

**Another chapter!**

**For you Aoyoma haters I hope this was good! **

**R&R**

**(.)(.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! **

**I'm so sorry about how late this is...**

**thing is my comp broke . **

**but all is good! I bought a new one!! **

**well, on with the story!**

Ichigo sat at a table in the back of the café. Sighing she lifted her foot up and rubbed it absent-mindedly sighing at a busy day of work. She smiled as Mint walked into the room, carefree from not working all day. Still, Ichigo didn't mind too much. She watched as Mint disappeared around the corner, to get changed out of her work uniform. She couldn't quite figure her out, she was a very wealthy girl and yet she subjected herself to long hours of work. Well, OK, drinking vast amounts of tea? Ichigo smiled again. She certainly knew where to find the weird ones.

A flashing light caught her eye and drew her attention to the table. Groaning she leaned forward and grabbed her mobile phone and looked through the message. Again it was another from Aoyoma, apologising for his rash departure and asking her if she wanted to go out again. Banging her head on the table at her predicament she had managed to gain the attention of Mint. Peering around the corner she watched Ichigo as she repeatedly slammed her head again the wooden surface.

"Ichigo?" she called out cautiously. Without waiting for a reply she advanced on the girl. "are you aright?" straining her ears she heard her mutter under her breath.

"why wont he leave me alone?" she whispered squeezing her eyes shut. Pulling out a chair, she sat down drawing the gaze of Ichigo.

"I guess your still getting advancements that you don't want?" at the sluggish nodding of Ichigo's head she started looking at her nails. "I take it you like someone else." Ichigo looked up at her at that. Did she like someone else? Her thoughts ran wild with countless images of her and Ryou. Covering her mouth with one hand, she held in gasp. Did she know really and honestly that she liked Ryou, even before she had made the connection herself? "of course you do, I mean, after all he is quite the looker." hiding her reddening face in her arm at Mints brash comment she sighed in defeat.

"but what am I going to do? I don't even know if Ryou likes me." she said, her voice dipping in her dispear. Hearing a quaint Hmm she looked up again at Mint and she could literally see the cogs turning in her head. Watching the small frown of thought disappear behind a bright beaming smile, Ichigo thought it reminded her slightly of a light bulb suddenly turning on. So bright you grimace with regret.

"well, its simple really. You play him." Mint sat back in her chair, obviously pleased with herself for coming up with such a smart plan.

"play him?" Ichigo frowned at Mint. "I don't think I'm really following you all that well, Mint." sighing Mint sat forward in her chair, placing her hands over Ichigo's.

"to find out if Ryou likes you without saying it so bluntly for him to understand you need to make him jealous of you." Ichigo leaned In towards Mint, as her voice quieted to a whisper.

"...make him jealous..." Ichigo repeated under her breath. Nodding Mint continued.

"Exactly. And who better to do so with the the wall sought after..." Ichigo gasped as the plot finally clicked in her head. Yes this could work out. Nodding in her excitement of the moment and let out a small squeal. "text him back now and tell him to meet you here straight away in the café. Ryou is still here, and he'll probably be in the front still." standing she left Ichigo to her messaging. Holding back the grin she felt tug at her lips, she continued to get changed. Of course, it would be left up to a a genius like herself to set the plan in motion...

Not fifteen minutes later Ichigo was standing in the front of the café. Sure enough Ryou was there. Hiding her excitement she tried not to stare at him too much. As the seconds pasted she couldn't help but wonder if her was looking at her, standing there alone in the middle of the floor, looking rather silly. Feeling her embarrassment come over her she stood even straighter. Could she feel his eyes on her back, watching her every movement. Unable to resist the temptation any more she began to look around when the front door opened, causing her too look at them. Sure enough anomaly was standing there, a big grin on his face, obviously happy in himself to be there. Running forward, a fake smile in place she took hold of his arm and casually looked over her shoulder, to see if her fawning over some other man bothered the Cold and Stern Ryou. As her gaze fell onto where he sat her heart fell. He was no longer there. Cursing mentally she turned back around to the man she now clung onto.

Immediately letting go of his arm she walked outside, a smile no longer present on her face.

"so, what shall we do now then?" Aoyoma's voice reached her ears. Freezing in her movements her heart sunk once again. Damn it! She had forgotten that she had said they could do something. Turning around, not even bothering to show him a smile she gave him the only answer she could be bothered with.

"you can walk me home." without waiting for a reply she set off, hoping he would take off in the other direction. To her luck, he didn't.

The walk home was a long one, filled with the non stop chatting from Aoyoma. Ichigo didn't really reply to him, the occasion sound seemed good enough for him before continuing on.

"...and then I was like 'But I've done all my homework so I deserve to go out to a party with my mates!' I mean, who did they think they are, my parents?" Ichigo finally stopped as she saw her house, not too far away in the distance.

"yeah, I see where your going with this but, my house is just down there." Ichigo pointed vaguely down the street. "so I'm really sorry but its getting late and my mother probably has dinner ready. But thanks, really, for walking me home."

"sure! Not a problem." as Ichigo turned around she heard his voice once again. "maybe we could do this again some time? Only a little longer, and maybe you talking a little more." he laughed, unsure of his words. Turning around to look at him Ichigo began to consider if it was really mean of her to do this to him. She looked at his innocent face, sure he was handsome but a little babyish. Then he smiled and Ichigo felt a tug at her heart. She smiled back at him and nodded.

"sure, I think that would be great." pausing a while she nodded and moved off into the distance, not quite sure of what she was going to do now, nor what these feelings in her were. Sure he seemed nice and all, and he was the person she was supposed to love in the end, was he not. And he really was good looking. Maybe she should just give him a chance. Turning around she looked and saw him still standing there. She saw his smile broaden, as if her turning around was unexpected. She waved at him, receiving a wave back and she resumed walking.

God, what have I gotten myself into.

Ryou watched her leave from his window. Somewhere in his mind he was saying it was a bit shady of him watching her leave like this. But after seeing her with that younger man he couldn't bare to sit there and watch them so he left, came up here, and watched them out of the window. In a way he was glad of this, because he saw her shun him away from her like he was nothing. Put one and one together he got two, and so came to the conclusion that the young man was no threat. In fact, it seemed Ichigo had him there to make Ryou jealous. He could almost laugh at the silliness of her games. Frowning as he turned away as the young man followed her he returned to his thoughts. In a way, Ichigo had succeeded. She had, some how, made him jealous. Only slightly so, but still. When he saw her with the boy, who in all rights was handsome, he felt uneasy within himself and unsure of what he might have done.

Running a hand through his hair he grounded his teeth. When it came to Ichigo he felt rather protective of her. The way she talks to him when they're alone. Announcing her concerns about anything and everything. He felt that, when she kissed him, it was more then just a kiss. It felt like she wanted him, like she loved him. Shaking his head he moved over to his bed and pulled back the covers. Removing almost all his clothes he laid down, the cover pulled off him. His thoughts went to Ichigo and her innocent kisses. God, she was so innocent. She probably didn't even realise what she caused in him. He groaned as he remembered they way she grounded herself against his manhood. She knew, even if slightly, how she made him feel.

Turning over he pondered to himself if this was just lust he felt for her, or perhaps it was something more...

The next day went by in a blur as Ichigo found herself working. Sighing she couldn't help but think of what she was going to do about the two men in her life. Sitting down in the empty café she laid her head down on her arms and sighed again. Her thoughts were filled with Ryou and how much she wanted him, nay, needed him. She couldn't understand where all these thoughts were coming from. She had never thought about these things before. She hadn't even kissed anyone before Ryou. Sure she had imagined what it would have been like kissing Aoyoma, but when Ryou kissed her she melted. All sense and reason flew out of the window.

Ryou stood there in the door way and looked around the café. It was deserted, all but from the small pink form that was Ichigo. He chuckled at her banging her head on the desk. Slowly he moved behind her without her noticing. Clearing his throat he made her jump out of her seat.

"I want to see you in the back, immediately." with that he turned around and left the room.

Ichigo's thoughts were running wild. He wanted to see her in the back, probably to tell her off for slacking off. Sighing she reluctantly walked though the doors and into the back. Her head handing low she stared at the floor. Seeing the hem of his white trousers she looked up, opening her mouth to apologise when his lips claimed her own.

**Yay! Please let me know what you think!**

**Also warning for the next chapter... Things will be heated...**

**X O X**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seducing Strawberry **

**chapter seven. **

Ichigo let out a little 'eep' as she felt lips on her own but as she melted into the kiss the small shocked sound turned out to be more like a her arms around his neck she leaned into the kiss, savoring the feel of them. She smiled as he intensified the kiss, pushing harder against her lips as his tongue asked for entrance. Granting it, she rubbed her own tongue against his.

Her head was spinning. She was here, yet again, kissing Ryou. But this time she knew something was different in his manner. He seemed more needy, more urgent. That thought was qucikly washed away with a wave of raw desire as he lightly bit her lip. He moved away from her lips towards her ear, leaving a trail of kisses and bites along her jaw line making her shiver. He smiled into the side of her face, his words coming out a bare whisper.

"i've missed you ichigo. Have you missed me?" he asked as he flicked his tongue along the edge of her ear.

"mmm-hmmm..."Nodding dumbly she licked her lips at the sensations he was invocking in her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she ahd somewhere to be, something to do...

she felt hands run down her sides and under the small skirt to flirt along the inside of her thigh. She stiffend slightly at first but when she felt the barest of brushed against her core she shiverd and became liquid. Ryou immediately moved one hand up to her back to hold her stable as he walked them back to lean against the door. His mouth moved down to her neck where he licked bit and kissed as his fingers continued to brush against the cotton of her panties, feeling her shiver at his touch.

He knew that in the back of his mind, there was something wrong, something that told him he shouldnt be doing this to ichigo... but when her moan erupted just above his head, her hands digging into his hair and his shoulders all coherent thoughts went out the window. All he could think was Kiss... Touch...Yes.... Ichigo... Smell of Strawberries.

He ran his tongue between her breasts causing another moan from Ichgigo. She felt like she was going to explode as he kissed and carressed her. Her heart felt full to the brim, ready to burst and expel her love for him. She knew it now, here and now, that her heart truly, fully belonged with Ryou. Digging her hands into his hair she pulled him back up to look into her eyes.

Ryou winced in pain and looked into her face, confusion on his face. Her eyes, a deep brown shimmered with a light only he could see. His heart stopped at her gaze, his hand cupping her face. He knew it then, the reason for all of this. The love he had always wanted to feel was right in front of him. The most beautiful love in the whole world. The love of ichigo.

Gently he leaned in and hovered above her lips, suddenly afraid of what to do, afraid of any rejection. Ichigo's soft eyes looked into his, bright and fresh. A smile curved her lips as she leaned in and kissed him. They both shared a kiss like none other, a slow exploring kiss, a kiss that proclaimed their love for each other.

Ryou, pickig her up carried her to the bed and slowly laid her down. He stroked her face, carressing his thumb over her bottom lip as she smiled up at him.

"ichigo I think... I think... I love you." he said, shaking slgihtly from anitisipation.

Ichigo starred up at Ryou in shock. Did he just say that he loved me? She thought widly. Suddenly she beemed up at him, grinning baring her teeth as she grabbed his face and pulled him down to her, littering his face with kisses as tears fell free.

"god, Ryou, i love you so much!" she cried. Ryou silenced her with a passion filled kiss which ichigo seccumbed to.

Hands flew every where, needing to feel each other. Ryou pulled away from her lips and grinned up at her before he slid down her body her passion filled eyes following his movements. They widened as he stopped at her waist his hands pushing her skirt up revealing her knickers and he leaned down and nipped her on her core with his teeth causing a little eep of suprise. She looked at him widly, half afraid of what he was doing. The other half wanting to urge him on. Her breath came in gasps as he continued to massage her on the outside of her knickers. She groaned when she felt his hands come up and pull away her panties so slowly that she cried in frustration and glarred at him. She knew what was happening, she wasnt stupid. She knew that her first time was coming closer by the second but she knew, deep in her heart that she wanted Ryou to be the one to take it.

Ryou glanced back up at Ichigo when her knickers were fully removed and gently dropped to the floor, a boyish smile playing on his lips. God, he looked so happy. She felt a happiness swell up within her chest and almost screamed in supprise when she felt his mouth on her. Gentle, sure strokes across her most intimates made her shudder, her breathing becoming ragged, her eyes rolling shut as her orgasm claimed her body. Ryou pulled away with a avery pleased look on his face. He leaned over her, his arms supporting his weight as he looked down at her face, screwed up in bliss.

A blush firmly started to spread over her face and down her neck into the beginning of her blouse. Slowly his fingers gently undid the buttons and let the fabric fall to the sides, revealing her pale breast, encased in lacey pink. His breath caught at the beauty of her and looked deep into her eyes. He saw nothing there but love, no unsurity, no regret. His heart pounding wildly he moved his hands around her sides to the back of her bra and slowly unclasped her bra, pulling the straps down her arms painfully slow, making her shake in antisipation. Her hands eagerly grabbed hold of his own and began to fumble with the buttons, trying to do it with ease, showing him that this was what she wanted. She felt strong hands on her own and he shook his head slightly a small smile on his face.

"I want this to be perfect for you, Ichigo, for nothing else would do." he leaned down, his shirt partly open, the bare skin brushing against her now naked chest as his kissed her passionatly. A small moan left her lips as she was pulled into the gentle carress of his lips. She never knew he could be this gentle, this caring. Her hands once again began moving to undo the buttons, pushing him back a little, not breaking the kiss. Slowly her hands finsihed and pushed the shirt over his shoulders, her hands carressing his soft skin there causing a groan from him.

His hands moved down to the small zip of her skirt and slid them down her long slender legs, planting kisses in his wake. Ichigo sat up her legs close togetehr in her shyness. She couldnt help but notice he had more on then her now. A small frown came over her face as her hands wrapped around her breasts protectivly. Ryou, seeing this suddenly felt panicked, wondering if he had done something wrong. He sat back on his knees, hands on his lap and tried to slow his pulse down, to pull himself out of his lust fogged brain.

"i cant help but notice you have more on then me." she stated quietly. Ryou broke out into a grin as she shyly crawled towards him. Her hands rested on the top of his jeans and popped the buttons with her thumbs. Shse bit her lip in nervousness. He gulped at this action. Her innocent actions were driving him over the edge, but he wanted to take this slow. No doubt it would be her first time, he wanted it to be something worth remebering, something to cherrish. His zip was slowly pulled down to reveal a bulge in his boxers. Her fingers snaked along the elastic top of them and dipped under them, not yet touching there but carresing the area of skin above it, enjoying the feeling of his hairs on the tips of her fingers. Slowly he hand slid lower, exploring on her own devices. Ryou kept his hands away from her, not wanting to disturb her. He watched her with a hooded gaze.

Suddenly they both left out a gasp, a suppised sound as her fingers touched the very tip of him. His heart was racing as she froze there just touching his most sensative area, wondering if she was going to flee. He felt her hand twitch before they grasped onto him, her hand envoloping him. A groan left his throat and he closed his eyes in sheer pleasure.

Ichigo looked up at him, still biting her lip. She squeezed again. She heard him moan again. Suddenly gaining a shot of confidence she began moving her hand up and down squeezing here and there causing sharp intakes of breath. She could feel herself becoming aroused at his notions and began moving faster, harder, closing her own eyes at the feel of the soft skin running between her hands.

Suddenly she felt hands on her own, stopping her movements. She looked up at Ryou, questioning look on her face, his a frantic one.

"ichigo, not so fast." he blurted out, a little breathy from his near orgasm. Ichigo looked down, a little upset that she had done something wrong. Ryou seeing this brought his hand up and lifted her face back up to look at him. He smiled sweetly. "you havn't done anything wrong... quite the opposite. But I want to last for you ichigo." she looked into his eyes as realisation dawned on her, a deep blush covering her face as Ryou laughed gaining a frown from ichigo.

"i-i want them off." she stuttered looking at his pants. Ryou swallowed and stood stripping himself bare for her to look at. Her jaw dropped slightly at the size of him. She laid backwards as he climed above her, resting on his shoulders, his legs between hers. Both hearts were racing as they looked into each others eyes.

"are you sure ichgio?" he asked, wanting to be completely sure that this was what she wanted. She nodded not breaking eye contact. "it will hurt..." he began but a finger on his lips stopped him. She had a small smile on her face.

"i know" was all she said as she pulled him into a kiss. She felt him moved above her a little through the kiss and felt him enter her. She gasped at the pain of it, pulling back from the kiss, biting her lip to take some of the pain away. He stopped looking down at her, his heart breaking at the tears that began to fall. He began to pull out when her voice stopped him.

"don't, please. I want this." slowly he began moving again, halting at her whimpers of pain, not wanting to cause her any, but she erged him on telling him it woud wear off. Soon her whimpers of pain turned into moans of pleasure. In that moment, they both truly felt like they belonged, like they were home....

Ichigo looked back at the sleeping form of Ryou and smilled. She couldnt believe that she had given away her virginity. But as she looked at him, the moonlight flirting across his naked back, she knew she had no regrets. This was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Turning back to the door she opened it slowly, as to make no noise and exited swiftly, pauing momentarily at the slight pain the soreness caused. There was only one thing left to do.

Quickly she left the cafe and began to head home. Early that morning she got an email from her cousin in england, inviting her over for the christmass holidays. She knew now that she never wanted to leave this place where she had found true love. Smiling she closed the door tightly and turned around to stop only a few steps away. Standing outside waiting for her was Aoyoma.

Ryou woke up feeling happy and warm. Noticing ichigo had gone, he became panicked but noticed a small piece of paper with a small kitten drawing at the bottom.

"_don't worry, I just have to go home some time. I really treasure what we did tonight and I want you to know that I love you. I can't wait to see you tommorrow. All my love, Ichigo." _he grinned at the note and placed it back down. He moved to the window hoping he could still see her walking home. He wished she could of stayed but he knew it wasnt possible for her, with her parents and all that. As he moved to the window he saw two figures standing in the dark, talking. Moving closer he saw it was Ichigo, with Aoyoma. His heart began to beat faster as he frantically thought why he was there with her. He treid reasoning with his heart, becoming satisfied with they had arranged a meeting before his run in with ichigo, to break it all off. That was until he saw Aoyoma lean forward and kiss her.

**HA! **possibly the best cliffy i've ever written.

Tell me what you think... am I evil or what? :D

Also heads up about the next chapter...

it will be the last...

will they realise what is happening or with Ryou shun her away from him forever?

Find out next time in Seducing Strawberry.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: okay this is Deffinatly the last chapter of this story.

I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I have writing it!

Okay, here you go folks!

Chapter 8... Forever?

_He tried reasoning with his heart, becoming satisfied with they had arranged a meeting before his run in with ichigo, to break it all off. That was until he saw Aoyoma lean forward and kiss her. _

Ichigo pulled away slightly as his lips connected with her cheek. Frowing she looked at him. Hadn't she just told him that she was in love with someone else and that it wouldn't work out? Aoyoma pulled back, a small smile on his face.

" I just wanted to have a least one kiss before you disappear forever. Ichigo's eyes filled with the sadness in his voice and it pained her to do this to him, but she knew that it was the right thing to do. She nodded as he moved away walking off into the distance before stopping. Without looking back at her he spoke words she thought she would never hear from him.

"i will always love you, Ichigo." she choked on his words, the tears flowing freely now as she watched his retreating form.

"goodbye, Aoyoma..." she whispered before moving off home, feeling somewhat depressed.

Ryou's heart broke the second he saw the kiss. How could she? After all they had sharred? He felt a wetness gather in his eyes, a tighness in his throat. Pushing away from the window he walked to the door, hands balled into fists, his anger fueling him. He knew, even right at the beginning he shouldn't have gotton involved with her, he knew it would end badly. But somehow, she had managed to get under his skin, permeate his every thought, his every moment was spent thinking of her. And now here he was, breaking inside because for once he followed his heart.

His fist slammed into the door, breaking the skin on his knuckles, causing clood to flow. He watched as it dripped slowly to the floor. His anger, his hurt called out for something to be done, some sort of vengence. He knew then he had to make her feel as much pain as he was in now. Pulled the handle he stormed out of the room to go clean up his wound, every step hardening his heart once again.

Ichigo woke to the light across her eyes and she blinked against it. She felt as if she hadn't managed to sleep at all, which wasn't far from the truth. Most of the night she thought about her breakup with Aoyoma, weighing it on all sides, and every outcome was the same. She had done the right thing, it wouldn't have worked out between them, for many reasons. Mainly being the fact that Ryou was her soul mate.

Her stomach fluttered at the thought of him and she moved to get out of bed. As she stood she winced in pain, feeling the soreness between her legs. But she didnt regret it. In fact it made her feel more like a woman. She headed out of the room, passing her desk with the letter on it. She paused momentarily looking at it, thinking about writing back, telling them no thank you. She began walking towards her shower again and climed in when the water was just right and began washing herself.

After an hour she came out, dried off and began to dress, glancing at the clock. She would be slightly early but that would mean she had a few minutes with Ryou before she began work. Grinning from ear to ear she set off out the house.

The girls exchanged nervous glances at each other at Ryou's behaviour. For some reason he was being even more snappy then normal. A constant frown on his face. Even when Mint sat and began drinking her tea she was scolded and told to work, in her shocked state she began to do just that. The front door opened letting a rather happy Ichigo in.

"good morning!" she beamed as she walked over to them, her eyes scanning for Ryou but couldn't see him. "where's Ryou?" she asked.

"he's in the back..."Lettuce started but before she was able to finish her warning Ichigo was out the door.

"at least she's early for a change." Mint stated her eyes following ichigo's form. Sighing they all returned to work.

Ichigo saw him, sitting there at the table, his eyes on the wood. Her smile faltered slightly at his appearance. Stepping forward into his sight she wished him good morning. He didnt look up at her. Slightly fazed she headed up behind him to wrap her arms around his neck in an embrace. He abruptly stood, pushing her back into the cupboard behind her in the process.

"Ryou?" she voiced, unsure of what to do or to say with his behaviour. She thought he would be happy to see her. When he didnt turn around she began babbling in her nervousness. "did you get my note? I left you one last night..." she began before she was interupted.

"yes.... It wasnt the only thing I got last night..." Ichigo started but he spun around, his anger plain on his face. "i got that you were just toying with me ichigo. I saw you last night with you _boyfriend_" he spat the word out, as if it tasted vile to him. Ichgio paled as she realised he saw them. She began to smile weakly.

"well, Aoyoma was there..." she began before she was interupted again.

"so you admit it then? God Ichigo, if only I had know you were such a whore." ichigo flinced at his words.

"it's not what you think Ryou..."

"no? Well last night wasnt what you thought either." she looked at him, watched his face as he turned away from her. She was confused and hurt by his words. Why was he being like this? "last night... ment nothing to me." he stated and Ichigo's heart ached. He didn't mean it, did he? She moved forward her hand reaching for his back but stopped as he continued.

"you were nothing then an easy fuck, something to pass the time. I only said those things to get into your pants. And what a waste of time it was." his words were cold as ice, shards that peirced her heart, leaving her feel numb. Her hand fell down to her side slowly, her head bowing looking at the floor.

"is that truly how you feel? You dont care at all for me?" Ryou flinced at the sadness in her voice, hearing it waver in places. Even know, he loved her with all his heart, but she hurt him worse by using him.

"i dont care for you at all Ichigo." her world swam and she felt like she was being pulled down, down faster and faster as if she was drowning in her heart break. She knew she couldnt stay here, with him being here too. It would hurt too much. Silently she was thankful for the letter she got.

"i-i'll be going then." she walked past him, never looking up from the floor as she left the room and the one she loved. Ryou watched her leave him standing there, shaking with anger, anger at himself.

The girls watched at Ichigo approached them a small smile on her face but they could tell it was fake, false.

"i just want to tell you guys i'm going away for a while. I need to get things strait. I'll miss you all." with that she walked past the stunned group. Mint turned around as Ichigo opened the door.

"but where are you going? When will you be back?" she pleaded feeling like this would be the last time she saw her. Ichigo didnt look back when she spoke.

"England... and I dont know." she closed the door behind her, on her friends and on her life here in tokyo.

2 days later she was sat firmly in her seat on the plane, seat belt fastened across her lap as she looked out the window intot eh departure bay. She sighed sadly. No one but her parents had said goodbye to her, happy she took up this chance to learn a new culture with her cousins in England. She had wished that maybe she had told someone else that she was leaving. She wanted to see her friends one last time for she didnt know how long she was going away. She turned away from the window and looking into her lap at her folded hands. She had wished that Ryou had been there.

Ryou entered the cafe and looked around. It seemed duller somehow since Ichigo had stopped working there. The front door opened and he saw a face he would never forget. Moving forward he greeted Ichigo's mother and father.

Sitting them at the best table he took their orders, smiling at how alike her and her father were. Nodding he began to move away when he heard the woman speak.

"it's a shame we never came here whilst she worked her. It would have been nice to see her working." the man nodded in agreement.

"but it'll be years before she come back to tokyo." Ryou froze at those words. Ichigo had gone? When? Where? He turned around and looked at the couple almost pleadingly.

"where has she gone?" he asked abruptly. The woman looked at him and smiled sadly. This must be Ichigo's old boss, she thought sadly.

"she's on her way to England right now. We just dropped her off at the airport. Her plane will be leaving soon." Ryou begged the woman for the terminal and left, leaving their order on their table.

He jumped into his car and sped towards the airport hoping that against all the odds he could stop her. He didnt mean those words he had said to her. He knew now that she was the one for him, he could forgive her for anything.

He jumped out of the car, not bothering to close the door as he ran into the terminal departure lounge. He stopped a staff member asking which flight was to England. She smiled and pointed out the window to a plane on the runway. His heart sunk as he saw it began to move off. Moving to the window he pressed himself against it searching frantically for Ichigo in one of the small plane windows, hoping she had decided to not get on it.

Then he saw her. She turned and frowned, looking right at him. He saw her lips move, forming his name. He called out to her, waving frantically, wanting her to jump off the plane, call it to a stop and just come running back into his arms.

She turned her head away from him. He stopped moving and stood still. It felt as if his heart was breaking all over again...

ichigo tried to keep the tears from falling as she turned away. He did come back to her, but it was too late now. She was hurting. She knew she loved him, with all her heart, but she needed time. Time to heal the wounds he had created. She couldnt just get off the plane and run to him. How did she know he wouldnt hurt her again?

She felt the plane pick up speed and her stomach plummeted as it took off from the runway and into the sky. She closed her eyes, a single tear falling down her cheek.

She was doing the right thing.

Wasn't she?

AND there you have it.

The last chapter.

Sigh.

Such a sad ending.

Again thank you to all thoses who reveiwed.

And thank you to all my readers, even if you didn't review,

that doesnt matter so long as you enjoyed it..

R&R???


End file.
